


Half a Decade to Wait

by snuberr



Series: Childhood AU [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cheesy, Childhood Friends, F/M, Sappy Sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/snuberr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans/Anna: (Childhood!AU) A summer not forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Decade to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Guys….look at the word count. Look at it. This fandom is killing me. 22 pages. This was 22 pages. I started out thinking, “Hmmm….I’ll just make this short.” But then, surprise! 22 pages! I would not be surprised if there are a lot of corrections to be made, which I will do so when I get over the shock of this ridiculously long story. Disclaimers apply. AND PLEASE DO NOTE that this is a companion piece to Seven Years Ago and Five Years from Now. This is a childhood AU story. It’s pretty cohesive on its own UNTIL you get to the last parts. So, I’m just putting that out for you in case you get confused. And once you’re done reading this, yes, I have an issue with the trolls. 
> 
> I plan to write a concluding story to get things in full circle.

There were a lot of things Anna did not understand.

But there were things that she certainly did know.

For instance, she knew that Elsa was the favorite in the family. Their parents never made an effort to hide that fact by always spending more time with her. When they were not busy with their political duties, they would always arrange little get-togethers with her in closed rooms where Anna was not permitted to enter.

Standing outside the barred doors that shut her out, Anna would imagine a sort of exclusive party going on where they gave Elsa handmade toys and foreign chocolate. They would have the time of their lives, and after that, she would imagine their father telling Elsa not to tell Anna while their mother gave her another fashionable pair of lace or satin gloves that Elsa always seemed rather fond of.

_It was not fair._

But of course, she could never tell anyone what she was feeling (except for Joan and her friends in the gallery) because they would probably get mad at her. Gerda and Kai already kept reprimanding her for not being as quiet and well behaved as Elsa. No one seemed to take her side at all. It was all  _her_ —and Anna knew why. It was because Elsa would someday be queen and Anna…well, she was  _just_  the spare.

Elsa always got what she wanted—so much that Anna reasoned that was why she suddenly stopped playing with her. She had more dolls, the Russian and the porcelain kind, and miniature houses that she never even had to leave her room! Elsa even started acting as if she didn't exist anymore.

"But Papa! It's true. She's ignoring me on purpose."

The King of Arendelle lowered the book he was reading, looking at his youngest that was clutching to his boots atop the ottoman.

"Anna," he sounded tired (this was not the first time they had this conversation), "Your sister is not ignoring you. You are merely overreacting."

"No! I'm not making it up!" The young girl protested. Why was it hard for them to believe? Elsa was so perfect in their eyes. "I greeted her hello on the hallway. Loud and clear!" –Anna spoke the words with wild gestures of her arms, "And she didn't say hello back! She didn't even look at me!"

"Anna," her father sighed, putting his feet down from the rest. Anna moved in closer until she was by his side, the smell of tobacco and wood spice tickling her nose. He propped her up to his knee and he watched her with such sad eyes that Anna almost wanted to tickle him to get him to laugh. "Elsa would never do anything to hurt you."

"Then why is she being mean to me all the time?"

"Anna, she is not being mean. She is just…she can't help it. Maybe…  _one day_ , you'll understand. But for now…I think it's best you focus on your studies."

Anna looked down on her lap. "Being alone again…" she muttered in a quiet voice that she was sure only a mouse could hear it. As usual, Elsa could do no wrong.

Her father had suddenly stopped bouncing his knee and there was a sharp intake of breath.  _Uh oh_. Had he heard? Did he read her mind? Would he get mad?

He didn't.

Instead, he planted a mustached kiss to her forehead.

 

* * *

  
"Young lady, you are going to get dressed whether you like it or not," An angry and determined Gerda yapped, making show of the little embroidered bunad she draped carefully on the bed as if it were the most precious thing on earth.

Anna scrunched up her face, putting that on meant having to act properly. She would not be allowed to run or play anymore. "Why can't I just go with what I'm wearing?"

The old woman turned pink and looked at Anna as if she had gone mad or something, "Your play clothes is not  _and will never_  be appropriate. I will not have you embarrass yourself in front of the King's guest."

Anna looked down at her dress that was made with lighter material, which was so much comfortable and free that the colors had now faded from constant wear. It was also a lot cooler and since it was already summer that was an important asset.

"Honestly," Gerda droned, searching for the appropriate pair of shoes in the wardrobe, "your sister, Elsa, is already dressed and ready. Why can't you follow her example?"

Anna immediately frowned but the effect was missed on Gerda, who was bent over the lower compartments.

Clenching her fists, she turned and stomped out to the hallway, ignoring Gerda's shouts.  
  


* * *

  
"I don't need to dress up fancy! I can just stay here and play. Besides, why do I have to meet papa's guess—guest? He'll just ignore me just like everyone else. I can just stay here and play all day with you. Yeah—that sounds like a good idea, a marble-err— _marvelous_  idea, wouldn't you say so?"

…

…

" _Quack._ "

Anna beamed. "See! I knew you'd feel the same way.  _Soooo_ …..what do you wanna do? Oh! I know let's redec'rate your nest. Or maybe we can play a card game or-"

Flapping noises.

A couple of feathers floating in the air.

Rejected again.

She glared up to the disappearing bird in the sky. "FINE! Fly away to your dumb duck friends. See if I care!" She picked up a pebble, squeezing it in her little palm before positioning for aim. But at the very last second, she dropped it back down.

" _OH_  and consider your invitation to Joan's birthday party rebooked!" (The right word was revoked).

Frustrated and still wanting to vent, she sucked in her breath, filling her lungs up with the garden air. She was about to scream to the high heavens when out of nowhere—

"Who  _are_  you talking to?"

She choked.

Coughing and gasping, she turned around to the intruding speaker. But she had spun so quickly that she tripped. On a lawn statue.

A duck statue.

_It wasn't there before!_

"Are you okay?"

Anna looked up to the approaching figure and she instantly scowled. Ugh. It was just an icky boy, probably one of the stable hands. Well, this one looked cleaner though and dressed more nicely. In fact, he almost looked noble. Hopefully, he wasn't the nose-picking type.

Suddenly remembering her state, she pushed herself up—before forgetting about that blasted duck statue and unceremoniously falling back down on her butt.

"Oh no, I'm hurt!" She cried out, a tad dramatically but it was needed to express her point (or hide her clumsy embarrassment). The boy was now in front of her, regarding her with a raised eyebrow (because obviously he was not blind).

"You look fine to me." He noted coolly.

"Didn't you see what just happened?"

…

…

"…. Yeah. I did."

"I've been hurt! That duck exacted his revenge!"

"Duck?"

"Yes…and now, I'm insured—I mean, injured! All part of its evil birdish plan."

"That wasn't how I saw it."

"I'm  _hurt_. Now help me before we run out of daylight."

"The sun is still shining."

After a while, the insensitive lout finally deigned to lend a hand. He squatted down to her, gloved hands running an investigation on her legs. Absorbed in his task, Anna took this chance to do her own inspection up close.

He was definitely older (maybe around Elsa's age), she mused. He had coppery red hair and long lashes and to her amusement, he had freckles—lots of freckles (like her)! Why had she never seen him around before? Was he a visiting child of one of the servants? However, none of them had freckles like him…

"Aside from a  _tiny_  scrape on your knee, you should be fine."

He was dressed in stylish foreign clothes like the ones in her picture—wait, did he just say she was hurt?  _Actually_  hurt?

"Oh no!" Fat tears suddenly brimmed her lashes before rolling down her cheeks. The boy was taken aback, as if he could not believe what he was witnessing.

"What's with this reaction? You're not hurt  _at all_!"

"You said I was!" Anna bawled.

"It's just a scratch.  _A SCRATCH_."

"It hurts!"

"Oh  _c'mon!_ You didn't mention any pain before! _"_

"Now there is!"

Anna started sobbing a little louder, hugging her knees to her chest. The boy sighed, running an exasperated hand through his perfectly coiffed hair, eyeing her thoughtfully. Through the blur of her tears, she could make out the color of his attentive eyes—somewhere between new green and hazel.

"Look. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

She sniffled, her thoughts looking back to what her mother used to do whenever she got scrapes or bruises.

"Kiss it."

" _What?_ "

"It heals faster." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious? There is no way I am kissing your knee.  **Nej**.  _NO. WAY_."

…

…

At least that's what he said…

Before he knew it and for some inexplicable reason, his lips grazed over the miniscule scratch, which earned her satisfaction. Anna met her grateful eyes to his annoyed ones.

"Thank you!"

" _Ugh._  I cannot believe I just did that."

"You were like a dashing prince!" She praised, standing up and jumping around as if he had performed a miracle. He returned her delight with a snort.

"That's not  _far_  from the truth. Now…" he erected himself right, dusting his knees. "If you'll excuse me. I have to go."

"Will I see you again?"

At this, he smirked.

"Nope. I'm sorry," but not sounding sorry, "but we will never see each other again. And that's the way it  _should_  be.  _Farvel!_ "  
  


* * *

  
…

…

"Why didn't you tell me you were a _princess_?"

"You didn't say you were a real prince." Anna retaliated, tightening her hold on his hand. This earned a scowl from him. They had just all been formally introduced. Gerda had dragged her by the ear after Hans hurried away from the gardens to who-knows-where. Getting dressed, she had been feeling down at the thought of never seeing him again. But her spirits soared when she saw him again in the great hall—and he was a prince! And he had a name.  _Hans._

"Hans, Hans, Hans,  _Haaaaans_!"

"I'm right here (unfortunately)."

"I know, I just like the sound of your name."

"Why are you so clingy? Will you be like this all summer?"

"Yes!" She cheered, (forcefully) swinging their arms together, "every second, every hour, every day!"

…

…

"Jeg føler mig dårlig..."

She gasped.

"Did you just call me  _darling_  in Southern Isle-ish?"  
  


* * *

  
Anna couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Hans was great to be around with, he didn't ignore her and they spent lots of time together. He was also a funny person who loved to play hide and seek. The game must be a lot different in the Southern Isles because he would hide without telling her to count. Most of the time, she didn't even know they were playing the game. He was hilarious.

"You and the young prince get along really well." Gerda remarked amusingly, as she was fixing the young princess' hair in its usual style of pigtails. Anna smiled, kicking her feet excitedly as she sat, eager to see Hans again, who had been out riding horses all morning.

"Yep. So hurry up, Gerda!"

"Calm down, little missy. He's not going anywhere. You have all the time in the world, especially since your dance instructor can't make it."

"He'll start playing hide and seek again without me!"

At this, Gerda laughed, as if she held a secret.

"Doesn't he  _always_?"  
  


* * *

  
"Hans, will you read to me?" Anna asked, showing him a book of fairytales from the little stack of books she collected. They were in the library, sitting close together. He was reading a  _boring_  book with no pictures. It was okay though; she had enough good taste for both of them.

"I don't want to read a bunch of baby fairytales. Have Gerda read them for you." Grumpy as usual, he should eat more chocolates.

"But you're already right _here,_ right _now_ , you read it for me." She shoved the book over to his lap, blocking the really  _boring_  book he was reading.

"Anna, please! You're so annoying, no wonder your sister never spends time with you!"

Anna stiffened at his words and she she felt an icy cold in the air—like a winter day, and she immediately remembered Elsa. How they used to play together all the time, making snowmen and sharing sweet coffee by the fire. They had been really close—but now…

She felt her heart ache. She would never understand what she did to upset Elsa, enough for her own sister to avoid her and make her feel invisible. Maybe she was annoying. Maybe that was why. Maybe that was why everyone favored Elsa.

Maybe Hans had hit the mark…

"Anna…I didn't mean it, you know. I'm…sorry."

She wanted to tell him not to be…because he was right. But she knew she wouldn't be able to say the words without crying her heart out.

"Do you…want me to read to you?"

She shook her head.

"Anna," his voice was gentle, almost affectionate, "I know you want to hear a story. Which one would you like to hear?"

She shook her head again.

"Fine. I'll just choose and read aloud then."

From the corner of her eye, she saw him flip through the pages of her book. "Oh look. Here's one that I know you will just  _love_."

Could it be her favorite?  _De tre prinsesser I Hvittenland_ ( _The Three Princesses of Whiteland_ )?

" _De tolv villender_."

…

…

_The Twelve Wild Ducks._

" _ **NO!**_ " She screamed, slapping his shoulder with as much force as she could muster. Ineffective, she began pummeling him with soft punches and climbed over him, trying to tickle his neck. All the while, Hans shielded himself from her blows, roaring with a melodic laugh that filled the library and Anna's heart.  
  


* * *

  
Anna wished it could always be like this. Being together with Hans made things so much brighter and happier. He was the only person who knew it was like to be dismissed, to have people look right at you but not really seeing you. He understood how she felt, what with him having twelve older brothers. They knew each other's pain so intimately…and they could talk about anything without worrying about what other people thought.

But of course, he was only staying for the summer and after such a wonderful time; he was soon going to leave.

"Hans, wake up!" She whispered harshly into his ear while shaking him to stir. It was early in the morning and Anna was wide-awake like a soldier with a mission. She didn't want to waste any time. Hans would be leaving today.

"Anna…" He yawned sleepily. "What time is it? …Wait, why are you in my room? …Again?"

"We'll miss it if you don't hurry!" She exclaimed, as she pulled the covers away from him. The sudden lack of warmth made Hans shrink himself into a ball, eyes still firmly shut.

"Please Hans! Please, please,  _pleeeeeaaaase._ "

…

…

A groan.

"Fine…"

Hans got up grudgingly. Shifting around awkwardly on his wobbly legs. He had a hard time struggling into his clothes. (He was so sleepy that he did not mind the fact that Anna was watching him change impatiently).

"Hurry up!"

" _Uff._ "

The moment he put his slippers on, Anna grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of his room as fast as her legs could carry. She led him up flights of staircases, Hans barely being able to keep up without falling down face-first.

Finally they reached the destination, the balcony of the highest floor.

Just in time for the sunrise.

Hans blinked away the last vestiges of sleep, awakened by the beautiful dabs of colors breaking and seeping into the sky and across the still calm waters of the fjord. The pales of blue, hints of pink and the burnt gold of the sunrays made everything so soft and spectacular.

"This is just…this is wow."

Anna didn't let go of his hand. And if it were up to her, she would never have to.

"I'll miss you, Hans…" She whispered, the tears already in her voice before her eyes. Hans didn't break his gaze away from the sky. But he held her hand tightly as he spoke softly.

"Jeg vil savne dig."  
  


* * *

  
Weeks after Hans left. Anna was having a hard time going back to the way things were before he arrived. Her parents had tried to make her feel better by getting her boxes of chocolate and new sets of doll clothes—all of which remained uneaten and unused. She took most of her time in the gallery, confiding to Joan, who wasn't much help in the department.

"You are acting like a Juliet who's lost her Romeo," Gerda clucked, helping the princess get ready for bed.

"Maybe I did…"

"Oh hush now. Let's not be dramatic. You know…I'm not supposed to tell you this but your father is commissioning the best artisan in Arendelle to build you a dollhouse. Isn't that exciting?"

…

…

"I guess…"

"What is with that down-hearted reply? You should be happy."

"I guess…"

Gerda raised her arms in surrender.

Two months later, Kai came rushing to her in midday at the gazebo flushed with news. "Princess Anna," he brandished a letter from his sleeve. "A letter—" his smile broadened. "From Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna forgot the sandwich she was eating, a random duck grabbing it from her hand—which she did not mind in the slightest. A letter. From  _Hans_.

She squealed in absolute joy, Kai a happy witness.

She held out the fancy paper that was Southern-y and Isle-sh. That was Hans-ish. It was a letter from Hans. A letter from Hans! For a whole full minute, she just stared at it, a giant smile plastered on her face. Finally, she tore the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. Her eyes engaged with the words…

…

…

"Kai."

"Yes, milady?"

"I can't read…"  
  


* * *

  
Anna had never been devoted to her lessons. But this time, she was determined to learn how to read and write. How else would she be able to respond to Hans' letters? She had initially thought about having Gerda or Kai write the letters for her but she decided it was too embarrassing (and would risk secrets getting leaked).

When she was able to finally write her first letter, Hans had been impressed!

_Dear Anna,_

_I am happy to know that you have_ _ **mastered**_ (he wrote the word in a very slanted way) _the art of writing but that does not mean I did not enjoy the pictures you drew for me as well. As to your questions, yes, I am doing fine. I've started taking up advanced riding lessons since I got back. And no, Anna, there is no such thing as a giant man-eating octopus lurking in our seas. I don't even want to know where you got that idea._ _ **Seriously**_ _, I do not want to know. I hear you'll be turning seven soon, hopefully this letter reaches you in time. Whether advanced or belated, I'd like to wish you a happy birthday. Without you, life would not be as interesting. And I mean that. How is Arendelle this time of year? Write to me soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Hans._

This was wonderful, Anna thought. They could just write letters all the time until they would meet again. With this they would never grow apart!

_Or so she thought…_   
  


* * *

  
An eleven-year-old Anna moped as she sifted through the past letters Hans had sent her. The last one she had gotten was over a year and a half ago. His replies had gotten fewer and far behind.

… _.Things have been hectic over here. There are protests from the laborers for reform. Everyone is walking in eggshells for now. How are things over there? I'm sorry for my slow replies. I hope you forgive me._

_Best regards,_

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

Since when did he sign a letter with a complete title?  
  


* * *

  
"You look beautiful, Anna." Her mother nodded approvingly.

Anna spun in front of the mirror, not used to the style of dress she was wearing (as well as the attention she was receiving). It was a buttery colored dress with lace trimmings. The collar was stiff and high and the skirts flared just around her shins. Black silk cinched her waist.

She frowned at her reflection, "why can't I wear my usual dress?" She was referring to the olive green dress that was seldom worn. Unlike most people in the  _ton_ , the King and Queen of Arendelle were not ones to throw parties; so having an abundant wardrobe was really quite unnecessary.

"Nonsense. I had that fashioned for you in my trip to Paris. That shade of yellow suits you look like a flower to the sun."

 _A wilted flower you mean_. She had to bite her tongue. The excitement of being able to have people over was evident in her mother's face. They seldom travelled and only occasionally honored invitations to parties.

"I don't see why I have to dress up, I mean, it's not like I'll be able to attend the party later." She winced, realizing the reproachful tone that laced the last part of her words.

Thankfully, her mother took no offense.

"Oh, Anna. It's only because you're thirteen, far too young to attend. But don't you worry. Once you make your debut, you'll be able to appear at your own ball. Just like Elsa's."

Elsa's debut and fifteenth birthday had been a lavish affair. No expense had been spared. It was an exception that allowed Anna to attend. She could still remember the ice blue silk Elsa had worn that made all the men swoon and the girls wag their tongues in jealousy (one of them being Anna). Elsa had worn it so sleekly and so elegantly—so unlike what Anna was wearing right now.

She sighed, dreading the moment she would have to stand on the same platform with Elsa later during the formal introduction to their guest. She was going to look like an ugly duckling next to her. That was expected.

"We'll have Gerda style your hair. You will look wonderful."

"Mama, who is this  _important_  guest anyway? I don't see why I should have to"—

"Nonsense. Of course you have to see him, you  _know_  him."

Anna was dumbfounded.

"I do?"

"Don't you remember? We've been keeping this a surprise—it's Hans, the young boy from the Southern Isles that your papa invited to spend time with you when you were about…" She rested the palm of her hand to a slight height above her knee, "…this small. Oh, you two used to inseparable."

"Hans…?" The name came out in a breathless whisper.

It was Hans.

_Hans._

Hans was going to be there.

"You were like brother and sister then," the queen smiled fondly, reminiscing.

Anna wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to scream and jump for joy—

"And soon you two will really become siblings. He is to be matched with Elsa."

…

…

Anna wanted to cry.

 

* * *

  
She could not sleep that night. Not after having seen him again. That young boy with his high socks and scrawny arms had transformed into something out of the page of her fairytale book.  _A handsome and gallant prince…_

Well, he had always been a prince, even during those times when they climbed trees. But now things were different, he was  _different_.

She almost forgot to breathe when he entered the hall. He had grown so tall and his shoulders were so wide, dressed in full regalia. This was the boy whom she had shared stories and secrets with, who kissed her scraped knee and read to her. After paying respect to the monarchs, he had turned to her, smiling so warmly that she felt as if someone had pulled the ground from under her feet.

But then, he switched his attention to Elsa.

And seeing the look on his face…

Anna knew she stood no chance.

She was sulking by the gardens, near the gazebo, wearing her nightgown outside her bedroom, which she knew was improper but cared not. The way she saw it, she had the right to feel lousy. It was almost something off a novel! Her childhood friend was going to marry her perfect sister. And they were going to be the perfect couple. She fumed, a cloud of angry breath escaping from her. And they were going to have perfect heirs and run a perfect kingdom. And be perfectly happy.

Hans.

Her playmate…

Her childhood friend…

Her best friend…

…

…

Her first love…

Her only love…

" _BOO!_ "

Anna jumped out in alarm from the twin shock that poked at her sides.

"What the fudge— _Hans_?"

His teeth gleamed as he smirked, "long time no see, princess."

The cad!

"Oh, you—you— _JERK!_ "

_You beautiful handsome jerk._

" _Ah ah ah._ " He waggled a mocking finger at her (like she was a child!) before she could hit him with her fists, "Shouldn't you be in bed? You're dressed for the part but not in the right place."

She could suddenly feel all the blood rushing to her face. Oh no. She was standing in front of him…in her  _nightgown_. She then wanted to groan in horror at the added realization that it was the  _ratty_ cottony one. Hopefully he would not notice the patch at the hem…

"I live here. I can go and do as I please." Anna hoped she sounded dismissive, if not to hide the mortification she felt with every fiber of her being.  _It had to be the ratty one!_ Her tone didn't seem to work, as she could hear a faint chuckle.

Darn it all.

"Anna,"

Her ears perked and she shuddered. It was the first time he had said her name after all these years. She lifted her gaze to him and she sucked in her breath at the sudden intensity in his eyes.

"You really shouldn't be out here especially with what you're wearing. Be glad it's just me."

…

…

Her heart dropped in disappointment.  _Of course_ , he was only concerned for her wellbeing. Honestly, what had she expected? Some anguished confession of love and adoration? No, that was for Elsa. That was made crystal clear today. He had not written to her for a long time and he only showed up to get engaged to Elsa, whom he barely spent an hour with and none at all in the past. She would have laughed at the situation if it only outweighed the feeling of wanting to pull her hair out and scream at imaginary ducks in the sky.

"I would hate to think of the idea of having you forced to get married to someone all because he saw you in your nightclothes."

It was not fair. It was not fair. It was not fair.

"Then marry me."

…

…

Oh no. Did she just blurt that out loud? No, she didn't. Did she? Oh God, she did.

" _What?_ "

She inwardly cringed at his response. It was raised in disbelief. In disbelief—like the idea of her having feelings for him was unfathomable. A strange passion reverberated from the fast beat of her heart. If only she could make him look at her… See her outside the little girl she was just as he was able to see the misery and loneliness in her childhood.

Just once.

_Look at me in that way._

"You heard me. Marry me."

"Anna…th-this isn't funny… _you're just a child_."

…

…

You brush away my feelings…because I'm a  _child_?"

"Anna, I'm en—about to be engaged to Elsa…"

Her mind was a struggling mess.

_Elsa, yes, Elsa. You are so eager to marry her when you barely know her while we actually have memories together but you balk at the idea of my feelings for you._

"Is this why you stopped writing to me? Because of  _her_?"

_Or is it because I'm not good enough? I'm just a spare. An extra button, a horseshoe hung and unused…I will never be queen. Is that it? Or is it because—_

"Anna, no—listen, I-I stopped writing to you long before Elsa. I was just…too busy."

…

…

That night, Anna learned something.

Hans did not love her. That much she could accept. But to have the person whom she thought was a kindred soul to treat her in the same way everyone else had done in her life.

It was just indescribable.  
  


* * *

  
"Milady, please come out of your room. Your presence is requested at the great hall."

"Go away."

"Your father won't be happy. Remember, Prince Hans is leaving for"—

"I said go away.  _Please_."

Anna could still feel Gerda's presence lingering outside her door. And she was only able to finally let out her drawn breath when she heard the retreating footsteps.

It had been two weeks now. Hans would be leaving. Good riddance, that jerk… He was probably going back to the Southern Isles to announce the engagement. Her heart sank. And then he would come back again for the wedding.

All Anna wanted to do was lie in her bed and think about nothing, which was something easier said than done. Her mind kept going back to that night.

_That horrible night…_

She had shed every tear in her arsenal and cried until her voice felt raw and harsh. It was impossible to feel any lower than this. Of course, she had been proven wrong time and again.

An unfamiliar knock.

Right on cue.

"I do not want to see anyone. GO. AWAY."

…

…

"Anna…it's Elsa."

…

…

Oh great. Now she was losing her hearing. What was next? Her sense of smell?

"Anna. It's me, Elsa. Please open the door."

…

…

…

"Elsa?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Elsa?  _ELSA?_ "

"Umm…that's what I said."

"Elsa? You are knocking on  _my_  door?"

"Yes," a light rap, as if to punctuate her answer, "I am."

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Huh? Where did that come from?

Elsa was just as confused.

"What? Anna? It's summer, not that that's a problem for me—(cough) umm, are you going to let me in?"

At the question, Anna was almost tempted to say no. Elsa had some nerve… she had spent most of their childhood ignoring Anna and denying her invitations to play, rushing past her when they met at the hallway like she had some kind of disease. She even got their parents to fuss over her more.  _Oh_ …and let's not forget, stealing the boy she loved from right under her nose.

The list of crimes was just staggering!

As if being able to read her hesitation, Elsa spoke again.

"Anna please…we need to talk. There's something…I need to tell you…"

Anna's frown deepened. Whatever Elsa wanted to say, it was not going to change anything.  
  


* * *

  
Everything Elsa said changed everything.

Suddenly everything made sense. The way their parents treated them, why she always got this special attention. And why she was so standoffish.  _The gloves._

"So you see, Anna…" Elsa sighed, absently catching the snowball she had conjured in her hand. "I didn't want to see that happen again. To see you get hurt because of me. Mama and Papa felt that same. The trolls recommended having your memories removed. Even if it wasn't right…to have kept all this from you."

Anna couldn't say anything…the idea of ice magic was  _a little_  overwhelming.

"I didn't hate you, Anna. Not once. I just…I was just scared."

All this time, Elsa had been miserable. If not even more.

Anna suddenly imagined all the times Elsa locked herself away, not being able to be close to anyone…not even her sister. She had no one to talk to all this time; afraid that one day she'd involuntarily let it go and be reviled as the monster she was afraid of becoming.

She suddenly felt so ashamed of all the times she thought badly of Elsa, everything had stemmed from her clumsiness and misunderstanding (those annoying trolls!).

Her sister had been suffering, partially because of  _her_.

"Anna…do you still hate me?"

Anna blinked, startled at the question. "What? No! Never! I could never hate you. I-I only resented you because I thought  _YOU_  hated me. But I…I could never bring myself to hate you. After all, you're… _you're my big sister._ And I love you…"

Elsa's eyes glazed with tears and snowflakes began to flit down from the ceiling.

"Umm…Elsa…"

"Huh? Oh! Umm… sorry."  
  


* * *

  
"Elsa, this is silly!"

"Your lack of confidence wounds me."

"But I already— _ow!_ Watch the pin! –Told him how I felt."

"Anna, I've seen the way he looks at you. He may not be in love with you  _now_ , but he could be in the future. I mean, there's no mistaking how fond he is of you." At that, Elsa began working on shortening the hem of their project.

Anna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in a huff. "I'm telling you this isn't—wait, what? The way he looks at you? I mean— _me?_ "

Elsa chuckled, "Anna, if you had been there at the welcoming party, all he talked about was you. And your little avoiding game with him certainly had an effect. Why, he barely batted an eyelash when I refused the engagement." She bit away an extra bit of thread with her teeth.

Anna nearly choked on her own saliva. "You broke off the engagement?"

"Well…I certainly could not just marry the man my sister has her eyes set on. (Besides, I don't like sideburns) And yes, Anna, I already knew." She fluffed up the skirts amidst her sister's sputters, looking for anything that needed readjusting before adding. "Oh, and this morning when he formally said goodbye, he kept glancing at your empty spot. It was rather sad (pathetic)."

"He…he did?"

Elsa giggled; her sister's expression was just  _adorable_. Her freckled face flushed, eyes in a dream and her lips trembling with uncontained thoughts. This felt good, finally coming clean and being able to be like this—to be real sisters.

"Well, I'm done." Elsa stretched herself back up, moving her arms in a grand sweep.

"You may now turn around and see yourself in the mirror."

Anna did so, excitement replacing her early skepticism. She gasped at her reflection.

"Elsa, this is…"

"It's looks way better on you than it did on me. Green suits you."

"I don't know how I…this is amazing…this is…"

"Anna, no more talking. Go and give him a sneak peek of what to expect in a few years. Make him  _want_  to wait."

Anna did her best not to cry (the rouge and powder would move if she did), she was such a muddle of emotion that she just had to hold on to something. And Elsa did not protest when she ran into her arms for a hug.  
  


* * *

  
Anna wanted the ground to just open up and swallow her up. Anything to not feel the embarrassment of what had happened earlier. Everything had been going so well—until she tripped.  _She tripped!_  And this time, there was no duck statue to blame.

She buried her face into the non-judgmental softness of her pillow. Why was she such a klutz? Why couldn't she have been the picture of sophisticated grace for just a few measly minutes?

There was a knock on the door.

She groaned.

"Lady Anna," it was Kai, "Prince Hans left me a message to give to you before he left."

No sooner had he said the name, Anna jumped out of bed, opening the door to the bewildered man. She thanked him as she snatched the letter from his hand, then shutting the door before he could even so much as blink.

She tore off the envelope flap in a wild frenzy. Her thoughts racing as she shakily opened the letter.

_Was it a rejection letter? A letter of complaint? A lawsuit even?_

She read each word carefully.

It was none of the above.

_  
Anna,_

_I'll hold you to your promise._

_Yours always,_

_Hans._

  
Anna wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to scream and jump for joy—

And well, there was nothing stopping her from doing just that.

* * *

  
THE END.


End file.
